The Journey Ahead
by Azn-Pride23
Summary: on the day of Ming Mei's birthday her father Shang was taken captive. Curious to find about her fathers disappearance she searches for him. Will she make it in time or will she fail in the most painful way...
1. Chapter one

Journey for the past

Chapter one

Flashes of pictures, flashes of red swept through her brain as she sat on her bed looking out the window. The screams, the fire, the people all pieces of a puzzle in which she could not fit together. She couldn't figure out how. She was told that she never had a father, but something about that wasn't correct. She did remember a man in her life. She did remember resting her head on a soft shoulder and a scent that she could not forget, but she didn't have the pieces to fit the puzzle together. There were no pictures of him any where around the house, there were no clothing in which he wore, there were secrets hidden beyond the halls, and no one would tell her what they were.

"Ming Mei breakfast is ready!" Mother called from below. I have tried so many times to figure out who this man was but I would always get the same answer "There was no man, therefore there was no father"

"But mother I'm not stupid, you need a man to create a child. I want to know who this man was. I want to know who my father is"

"Listen to me, Ming Mei; you have no father so stop asking!" and with that mother left the room.

I played with my food, not bothering to eat it.

Flashback

_"Come on Ming Mei, open up," a Man said holding a spoon in front of me. His hair was jet black, his body well built. I opened my mouth and ate "That's a good girl"_

_The man took me out for a walk in the moonlight. He'd throw me up into the air and then catch me as I fell back down. Up, up, up, down…up, up, up, down… "You're going to wear me out if you get any bigger child" He said smiling. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was there. _

End Flashback

I went out to the barn to tend to the horses. I patted Khan softly on his cheek, and went to my own black horse Jiao. I took out the brush and started to stroke the horse's soft fur. I closed my eyes as another memory swept over me

Flashback

_"Ming Mei, look it's a horsie, what noise does a horsie make" The same man asked me as I made a high pitched neigh, "Very good, m'love, that's right!" He brought me closer to the horse and let me pet it and I giggled in delight. _

End flashback

I grabbed a saddle and put it over Jiao. Securing the saddle, I got on her and went for a small walk along the river. The soft breeze blew my long black hair about behind me. The relationship that I have with my own mother was so strong before I became suspicious of the mysterious man, which slowly tore the relationship apart. I didn't intend to do it, but nothing seemed right, and I am determined to set it right. I have to figure out what happened to that man. I have to figure out who he is.

I have to find my father.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

"Mulan, you need to tell your daughter" Mushu said sitting on Mulan's shoulder.

"I'm trying to protect my daughter" Mulan replied

"From what? Mulan, she suspects something is wrong. She has the right to know"

"She's only a child, Mushu"

"She's 13 years old Mulan, not a toddler"

"I know what I'm doing"

"No Mulan, I don't think you do. You have to tell her"

"No I don't Mushu!"

"How long are you going to wait!"

"As long as I can"

"She's going to keep asking for him"

"And I still won't tell"

"Mulan…."

"Mushu, if I tell her, she's going to go look for him. She could get hurt. I'm not risking that"

"Was it not but a few years back where you stole your father's armor, joined the army and went into war? If you were caught, the penalty was death."

"So"

"So, your parents were scared to death that something has happened to you. But that was a risk that they had to take. Ming Mei is going to go looking for her father, whether she gets hurt or not, that's a risk you're going to have to make."

"Not if I can help it"

"This isn't something you can stop"

"Try me"

_12 years. 12 years without my father. I don't know how I did it. I don't know how mom does it._ I sat on the edge of my bed looking out the window. _Where are you father?_

I turned my attention to my mirror, and I didn't really see my mother, but I saw someone else. I couldn't make out who that person was. But he or she was faintly familiar.

"Ming Mei, I'm going to the market, do you want to come?" Mother called from the hallway.

"Sure, hold on" I brushed my silky black hair which now hung just above my waist. I took one more glance at myself in the mirror, and then went downstairs to meet my mother.

The market itself wasn't so far, so we just walked. When we got to the market something caught my attention. A little girl no older that 4 was running around. She tripped over a rug, and started to wail. A man, ran towards the little girl, picked her up and soothed her with soft words until she grew quiet again. I realized then that, that man was her father. All around me were families. Complete ones, the ones with a mother, a father, and a child. I saw another family, but this one had a little boy, and he was on his father's shoulders.

Flashback

_I sat on my fathers broad and sturdy shoulders._

_"My, my Ming Mei, you've grown" Chien Po said tickling my chin, as a squealed in delight._

_"You're taller than your father" Ling agreed._

_"Where you guys headed?" Yao asked_

_"The market, Mulan said she needs a few things" my father said. _

End flash back

Again, I couldn't see what my father looked like, it seemed like every time I looked at him, his face was dark so I couldn't see it.

"Ming Mei!" Mother said snapping me back into reality

"Oh, sorry mother" It was just then I realized my mother has been calling my name for several minutes now.

"Come on honey, I need to get some ginger"

While my mom was getting everything she needed, I was watching the families walking around, laughing and smiling. I wish I had that life. My life wasn't complete. And I'm going to find away. Dangerous or not, I'm going on a journey to find the missing puzzle pieces.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

After the market, mother told me to head on home. She told me not to ask any questions so I didn't. Mother had to go somewhere, and some how it felt like it had something to do with the missing pieces, but I did what I was told and headed on home.

I opened the door do our house, and went into the living room.

"Ming Mei" a voice said from behind.

"Mushu! You scared me to death!" I replied

"Sorry, Ming. But I got to talk to you"

"About what?"

"Your father"

"My…I don't have one"

"Yes you do, your mother kept him from you"

"But…why"

"Mostly because she was scared"

"Who is he? Who's my father?"

"I won't to tell who he is, but I will say he is alive…very…much…alive"

"Where is he?"

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. When you were just a baby, you father disappeared. We don't know who captured him, but we think it's the Mongols. I think you're old enough to go on a little adventure"

"But, mother said I couldn't go anywhere"

"Your mother, dressed up like a man, and went off to war. She had her adventure, I think it's time you had one of your own"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going on a journey"

"And…you're coming with me"

"If I helped Mulan get through the war, I can certainly help you go on this journey. But there's a catch"

"There always is"

"This journey will be dangerous, we'll be going through paths that some have gone through and never came out. Now the question is, would you give up your life to find someone who you don't know?"

"My mother risked her life for her father; it's only fair that I can do the same. When do we leave?"

"Tonight"

"My child, what's got into you" the Emperor said

"What do you mean your majesty" Mother answered

"You've been keeping secrets from your daughter, why"

"If I tell her about her father she will go looking for him. If she gets hurt I won't forgive myself"

"Mulan, your daughter has just begun her young adult years, you're over protecting her. Do you love Shang?" Mulan hadn't heard his name in so long; it felt strange hearing it again.

"Yes" Mother replied barely audible. Mulan had a flash back of when she saw first saw Shang. Mulan smiled slightly when she remembered the time when she was trying to figure out a boys name for herself. She also remembered the time when Shang first took his robes off.

Flash back

_"You will arrive swiftly and silently every morning, anyone who asks otherwise, will answer to me" Shang said _

_"_Oh, he's cute_" Mulan thought to herself_

End of Flashback

"Mulan, if you really love Shang, you will go out looking for him. How long are you going to have Shang waiting?"

Mother was still at this one place, which bought Mushu and me some time to escape. I put my hair up in to a ponytail, with several random strands that fell over my eyes. I looked at myself in the mirror 'I will find you father…I'm coming'. I packed a few light things, and headed down the stairs to meet Mushu. I saw him write a little letter for mother, and left it on the table. We headed out to the barn. I put the saddle on Jiao, and got on top, with Mushu in front of me, and Cri-Kee on Jiao's head. The 3 of us, headed out for the journey….a journey in which one may not even make…


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4: And so it begins...

"We'll set up camp here" Mushu said hopping off of Jiao's head.

"Where are we?" Ming Mei asked

"Not exactly sure where on the map we are but what I do know is that the path we want to go through is much farther up, meaning we'll need to gets some rest and leave at dawn." Ming Mei nodded, and set up her tent. Too exhausted to make a fire, she snuggled into her sleeping bag and fell soundly asleep. Ming Mei woke up to the sound of Cri-Kee chirping. Apparently Mushu had winded Cri-Kee's wings like he had done before but to Mulan.

"Ugh, 5 more minutes" Ming Mei grumbled in her pillow

"C'mon get up, get your clothes on" Mushu said swiping away the blanket. Ming Mei stretched and yawned, and looked at Mushu with drowsy eyes.

"We got a long way to go" With a quick bite to eat they set off for the trail once again. Mushu was telling Ming Mei stories about how Mushu became a guardian. It all started with Mulan saving China….

"…so yes after Mulan saved China, she had to lead 3 princesses to be wedded in an arrange marriage…" Mushu went on and on and on. "Then there was this whole Great Golden Dragon of Unity thing and" Mushu stopped abruptly and looked ahead.

"What" Ming Mei asked and looked to where Mushu was staring at.

"We're here" Just up ahead was a narrow path. It seemed a bit foggy, and dark.

"Mushu…I'm scared" Ming Mei said shaking

"I'm right here baby, I'll tell you stories along the way. It's going to be ok" We slowly stepped into the foggy path. Even though it was only rocks on the sides, and nothing else, the path had an eerie feel.

"Mushu…there's something moving up ahead"

"It's ok, just keep going"

"Mushu, it's getting closer" Mushu gripped Ming Mei's hand as they got closer to the figure.

"Let us be alright Ancestors. Please help us" Mush prayed, until we got up to the figure we saw what that was. The figure stepped out of the fog so we could see it clearer.

"Mom!" Ming Mei cried

"Mulan!" Mushu responded

"Hello you two" Mulan answered "And where might you two be going?"

"We're going to find my father" Ming Mei answered

"It's a long journey"

"I can do it"

"I know you can"

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you know? I'm coming with you" A big smile appeared on Ming Mei's face.

"Come, stay by me. This path is filled with danger, who knows what might be lurking around" Mulan said "I'm sorry Ming Mei. I should've known you would find out sooner or later.

"Ming, the reason why I didn't want to tell you about your father was because I knew you would go out looking for him. I was scared that I would lose you, but I realized that I had done something similar in the past. You're old enough to go on an adventure of your own." Mulan told the story to her daughter from the way beginning.

"You mean…" Ming Mei started

"Yes Ming, your father is Li Shang. General Li Shang"

'_My father, how about that; my father is the General of China's army. I'm Shang Li's daughter_' Ming Mei thought. "What's my father like?"

"He's a good person. Kind, loyal. Very cute"

"Really"

"Oh yes. You look a lot like him Ming. You have his eyes, his nose, not to mention his stubbornness"

"Do you…are…do you think dad is still alive? I mean it's been 12 years"

"Yes, I do believe he is. I just have this feeling in my heart that he's out there somewhere, waiting."

"Why didn't you go after him when he was first captured?"

"Because I couldn't leave you alone"

"You could've left me with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Yes I could've, but I just…I don't know. I guess I just didn't want you growing up without a mother. I mean who knows how long this journey is going to take."

"If I wasn't born, would you have gone?

Silence

"Probably"

Silence

"I love you Ming Mei, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you"

"Aw, isn't that cute. Mother, daughter bonding" Mushu said, wiping a fake tear away from his eye.

"Oh Mushu, you're always looking out for the family aren't you"

"So that's what a Guardian is. Looking out for the family" Mushu said sarcastically. Mulan stopped abruptly.

"What is it mother?"

"Sh" Mulan looked around, something was coming from ahead. As the figures started to come closer, there seemed to be about dozens...

"MONGOLS! MING LOOK OUT!"


	5. Chapter five

Chapter Five

"Ming! I'll hold them off, you go on!" Mulan shouted using all her skills to defeat the Mongols.

"But, what about you? I won't leave you!" Ming Mei shouted back

"Don't worry about me; I can take care of this. You need to get out of here!"

"Will I see you again?"

"Yes, I promise. Say Hi to dad for me" Before Ming Mei could say good bye to her mother, Mulan was already swarmed with Mongols. Ming Mei grabbed Jiao's reins and pulled him towards the path. With a quick glance behind her, she and Jiao ran for it.

Ming Mei started to slow down once she found that she was safe. The end of the path was still far away. A forest started to form from just up ahead. She got off the path and headed into the forest. When she found a good place, she got off of Jiao and started to set up camp. Mushu had stayed back with Mulan so Ming Mei was really alone. She went into her tent, and laid down. Silent tears rolled down her face as she knew her mother was alone fighting off the Mongols just so Ming Mei could get away.

Ming Mei woke up the next morning to the sounds of feet pounding. She took a peek from her tent and looked towards the path. Jiao was a black horse so he camouflaged with his surroundings. Ming Mei pulled the string and purposely made her tent collapse. She watched as the Mongols pounded the path. Ming Mei didn't see her mother with them. 'Maybe she got away' she thought. She prayed that her mother was ok. When the last Mongol past, Ming Mei gathered up her belongings and got back onto the path. Jiao nudged Ming Mei for some water, but she ran out.

"I'm sorry Jiao, I don't have anymore" Ming Mei said solemnly. Ming Mei got on Jiao and once again trotted down the path. Jiao stopped abruptly as he saw Mongols. Mongols, everywhere. One of them spotted Ming Mei and Jiao, and started to walk towards them, with others trailing behind.

"Be still Jiao" Ming Mei said quietly. The Mongols got closer and closer, suddenly a shout was heard from afar. 3 figures ran towards us, one rather rounded, another rather skinny, and another short.

"Come on Mongols. Bring it on" said the short one. The Mongols sneered, and growled showing their teeth.

"_My, my Ming Mei, you've grown" Chien Po said tickling my chin, as a squealed in delight._

_"You're taller than your father" Ling agreed._

_"Where you guys headed?" Yao asked_

_"The market, Mulan said she needs a few things" my father said. _

Ming Mei gasped. She knew these warriors. They were at camp with Mulan way back when. Ming Mei watched as the 3 soldiers fought the Mongols.

"I have to do something" Ming Mei said to herself. She ran into the mob and took on a Mongol. Using all the skills her mother taught her, she was a natural soldier.

"No one hurts the General's daughter and gets away with it" Ling said. The remaining Mongols fled back to their campsite.

"Ming Mei, are you hurt?" Chien Po asked

"No, I'm fine thank you" Ming Mei replied. "Not that I'm grateful, but what are you guys doing here?"

"The Emperor told us to come. Said you and Mulan were in grave danger" Ling answered.

"Have you seen my mother? She stayed back to fight the Mongols last night"

"No, we haven't seen your mother anywhere. We just went through that part, and we didn't see anything"

"I hope she's alright"

"Don't worry, Mulan's a strong girl she can handle anything."

"Come on, let's get out of here" Yao said.

Lightness started to appear, as they walked the last bit of the path. Everything was all clear and bright, but where Shang was taken captive was still a long way ahead….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Ming Mei and the 3 soldiers walked for days, having resting periods in between. The days grew shorter, and the weather got colder. They've been on the journey for about a month now, with limited food and water. No news of Mulan was heard, hoping everything was okay with her mother; Ming Mei held her head up high and continued on with the journey.

": whistles 'A girl worth fighting for':" Ling

"…when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door…" Yao

"What do we want?" Ling

"A Girl worth fighting fooor" Chien Po

"Wish that I had" Ling

"A girl worth fighting for" Yao

"A girl worth fighting…" all.

Ming Mei stopped suddenly when she saw the mountains up ahead, making Ling run into her, Yao ran into Ling, and Chien Po ran into Yao but making them all fall.

"Oof!" Ming Mei mumbled as she fell on her stomach "can ye get off of me"

"Sorry Ming" Ling said getting up and held out a hand to help Ming Mei up.

"Do we have to go through that?" Yao asked pointing to the mountains

"Yep, afraid?" Ming Mei teased

"Me? Afraid? Don't be ridiculous" Yao replied puffing up his chest and walking forward. Ming Mei gave her Jiao some water before continuing on. She didn't feel like riding her, so she walked alongside holding the reins. Ming Mei thought to herself on what she thought her father looked like. She knew he was kind, honorable man because of her memories, his voice was strong but gentle, and he was well respected. If only that image could be clearer she'd know what her father looked like.

'General Li Shang is my father' Ming Mei thought. She couldn't get that out of her head. 'I'm the General's daughter' She turned to the 3 soldiers "What was my father like?"

It was silent for a second and then Ling spoke up "Your father was an honorable man. When we met him, he didn't have a sense of humor. It wasn't until Mulan saved China that he started to open up"

"I remember him training us for war, now that was a riot" Yao said chuckling

"Do you remember trying to climb that pole to retrieve that arrow? You used your mouth to try and stay up" Ling asked laughing

"Don't remind me, I STILL have splinters in my mouth"

Ming Mei laughed at the thought of Yao trying to stay up by digging his teeth into wood. The closer they got to the mountains the colder the weather became. Ming Mei took the blanket off of Jiao and wrapped it around her; she sighed deeply and wondered how much farther it was going to be till she finds her father; that is if she can find him because without Mushu, or her mother, she had no idea where she was going.

_Just follow your heart_…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

2 months later

They had just begun walking into the Mountain pass and it was chilly. They found a small cavern and set up camp there. Ming Mei watched Ling and Yao having too much fun watching their breaths in the cold atmosphere. She tightly wrapped her blanket around her, and cuddled in front of the roaring fire, minutes later she drifted off to sleep.

Ming Mei woke up in the middle of the night, feeling dizzy; she wasn't sure if it was because of the cold, or if she was getting a cold, but she didn't think much of it, so she laid back down to sleep.

Ming Mei woke up to the sound of Ling tripping over his own shoes and crashing into some logs.

"Ouch! Oof! Aaah" Ling exclaimed

"There's a log right there" Yao said rubbing the remaining logs together to make a fire.Ling looked up and glared at Yao, as he brushed off his clothes. Ming Mei stretched and yawned as she slowly got up.

"Good Morning Young Li" Chien Po greeted

"Good Morning" Ming Mei replied

"Rice?" Yao asked holding out a bowl of rice in front of Ming Mei.

"No thank you" She said shaking her head. The 3 soldiers looked at Ming Mei as if she was nuts.

"Ming Mei are you alright?" Ling asked her to make sure

"Yes, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one, you never say no to rice" Yao answered

"I guess I'm just not hungry"

"Well…okay"

Ming Mei got up to give her horse more water. She stood around for awhile holding her head because it seemed that everything around her was spinning, and then she realized someone had been calling her name.

"Ming, Ming, are you sure you're alright?" Chien Po asked concerned

"Yes, I'm fine just stood up too fast that's all" Ming Mei replied. "Come along boys, we still have a long way to go". The 3 soldiers looked at each other and shrugged. They followed her back to the site and packed up their things. Ming Mei began to put her things on Jiao; she lastly placed the blanket on Jiao and sighed. She walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked towards the horizon. The cold wind blew her black hair around, and stung her skin. 'Oh father where are you?' Ming Mei thought to herself. She headed back when she didn't hear anymore noise.

She climbed on top of Jiao and the 4 of them continued with the journey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mulan? MULAN?!" Mushu called out "Mulan where are you?!"

Mushu listened closely to hear a response, but no response was heard. After the attack of the Mongols, the 2 got separated. Crikee looked up at Mushu worried "_chiiiirp_, _chiiiirp_"

"No, Crikee Mulan can't be-…no" Mushu answered

"_Chirp_, _chiiiirp_"

"I hope not. If she got captured _China_ will be in danger"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Mushu and Cri-Kee walked around when they tripped over something. Mushu held it up and it was part of Mulan's sleeve.

"MULAN!" Mushu called out, but all he heard was his own echo…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"::sniff, sniff::" Ming Mei rubbed her nose.

"Are you catching a cold Ming?" Chien Po asked

"No, it's just the atmosphere" Ming Mei replied, hoping that she wasn't really getting sick.

"Well…alright" The 3 soldiers looked at Ming Mei worriedly, but Mulan was right, she had her father's stubbornness.

Later that day, harsh winds blew; Winds that stung the skin. Ming Mei had the urge to stop, but she knew that if they kept making rest stops they would never get there.

"Ming Mei, we should get some rest" Ling called out over the roaring wind. Ming Mei didn't want to, but at this point, you could no longer see a path, so set up their tents. The wind was stabbing at the tents making them shake like an earthquake. Ming Mei was afraid that the tent would fly away, but Chien Po made sure that the tent was securely in the ground. Ming Mei coughed and sniffed as she tried to get warm in her tent.

"Did Ming Mei look a little pale to you guys?" Ling asked the other 2 soldiers in their own tent

"Yea she did, I'm worried about her" Chien Po replied.

"She could be right, maybe it is just the atmosphere, and I mean it's got to be below zero right now" Yao chimed in. The 3 soldiers heard a horrifying cough from Ming Mei.

"Does that sound like it's just the atmosphere?" Ling asked. They all looked at one another. However even it was a cold, there wasn't much they could do, for civilization was miles away, and home was too far back to get any kind of help.

--

Ming Mei hadn't gotten much sleep because she was coughing so much, and the soldiers hadn't slept at all because of Ming Mei. The weather has calmed down that morning, and it was just lightly snowing. The soldiers folded up the tents and strapped it to the horse. Ming Mei climbed onto Jiao, her nose red, her head dizzy. The 4 of them walked on silently, and slowly.

"Something tells me we passed this place before" Ling said quietly

"Well, of course it's going to look the same, we're in the mountains" Yao replied.

"No…Ling's right. We're going in Circles…" Ming Mei answered glumly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I present, Fa Mulan" a man said, dropping the staggering Mulan.

"Why…Mulan, nice of you to _drop_ by" a man sneered.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter nine

Ming Mei got off Jiao and walked around to see which way to go, for she knew she was going in circles.

'Now what?' Ming Mei thought to herself. She looked left and right, up and down seeing if she could find a pathway. It snowed a bit, covering the past footprints, making everyone believe it was a new pathway; however, no matter where she looked, each way looked the same. Each different path led them in the same circle. Ming Mei didn't know what to do.

Ling sensed something was up so he walked over to Ming Mei, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're going to get through this" Ling comforted Ming Mei

"How? I don't know which way to go? We'll NEVER find my father!" Ming Mei shrugged Ling off

"We'll find a way, Mei you have to have hope" Chien Po said

"Ming Mei, you look exhausted, we should rest" Yao commented

"I'm fine. We need to find a way out of these STUPID Mountains!" Ming Mei snapped. She grabbed her head feeling dizzier than usual. "Maybe…maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt" She slowly sat down in the fluffy snow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, blocking out any noise around her. Little did she know danger, was just around the corner.

"Put her in the prison" a man whispered. Mulan felt her arms being tied tightly and then being pushed really hard forwards. With one last push, Mulan fell onto a cold, hard, floor.

"Mulan?" a male voice said in the dark. Mulan knew that voice, but it was really husky. Mulan slowly turned around…

"MING MEI RUN!" Yao shouted; however, Ming Mei wasn't listening, her eyes were still closed and she had blocked every noise around her. Mongols had attacked once again. Minutes later Ming Mei finally opens her eyes, she looked around and no one was around.

"Ling? Yao?" Ming Mei called out

Silence

"Chien Po?"

Silence

Ming Mei whistled for Jiao, but the horse didn't come. For the first time in her life, Ming Mei felt so alone. She looked at her surroundings hoping to find a clue on how to get to Civilization. She found dozens of footprints, and in between these footprints there were droplets of blood just north of her heading east. She then realized the Mongols had paid another visit. Ming Mei stood up and thought that if she followed the trail, it will lead straight to her father. Eager to get the journey over with she followed that pathway.

No food, No water, her blanket was on her horse, Ming Mei finally understood that this journey will take her life.

After walking for what felt like forever, Ming Mei sat down to rest for a few minutes before walking again. She felt so dizzy, and her stomach started to feel a bit queasy. She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. When she woke up later that day, the sun was almost gone, instead of sleeping for a few minutes she slept for several hours. When she decided to start walking again she looked down to find the footprints, and it was gone. Horrified Ming Mei looked around to see if she was going the wrong way but she didn't find any footprints anywhere, even her own had disappeared. Trusting her instincts she picked a direction and started to follow it.

She walked a bit but had to stop frequently because of her head and stomach. Ming Mei was sick and hungry but there was nothing she could do. Her vision started to blur, and then it seemed like her legs could no longer hold her up.

Unable to move, Ming Mei lost consciousness and laid in the snow for quite some time, until a shadow hovered over her.

Ming Mei felt warm all of a sudden, her eyes fluttered open only to see a roaring fire before her. Ming Mei had no idea how she ended up in a cave, but she slowly got up and looked around. Her eyes locked with someone else's.

"Welcome back to Earth"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"Who are you?" Ming Mei asked cautiously

"Someone who just saved your life" The voice said. Ming Mei at this moment realized that this voice belonged to a man.

"Where did you come from, what do you want, who are you, Why did you save me, When did you get here?"

"What, no 'How'?"

"I couldn't think of a good 'How' question"

"I saved you because you looked a little cold; you know lying face down in the snow like that"

"How, kind of you" Ming Mei responded sarcastically. "My name's Ming Mei Li, what's yours"

"Shen Wen"

"Well, Shen, where are you from?"

"That, is not important, what is important is getting out of these mountains. My guess is that you're lost." Shen stated

"Wow, aren't you a smart one" Ming Mei rolled her eyes

"I know a way out, just follow me"

"And why should I trust you? I hardly know you."

"What choice do you have?" Feeling beaten, Ming Mei sighed deeply and agreed.

"So why wont you tell me where you are from?" Ming Mei asked

"Because"

"Because why"

"Because, Because"

"Well that's mature"

Ming Mei looked around for her stuff, but realized her things were on her horse, wherever that horse may be. Ming Mei sighed deeply and walked out of the cave to meet up with Shen.

"C'mon, it's this way" Shen said leading the way. Ming Mei looked at Shen suspiciously, there was something that didn't feel right, but she was desperate to get out of the mountains.

"Enjoying the view?" Shen said still walking on. Ming Mei rolled her eyes and caught up with Shen. "So what's your story? Why are you up here in the mountains?"

"I went for a walk" Ming Mei responded

"In the mountains?"

"I like the challenge"

"Yea…right…you don't look like the hiker type"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean no girl goes out into the mountains, for a breezy walk, I'm not that stupid"

"I'm on a journey"

"For what?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm getting back at you for asking me the 5Ws."

"But, you only answered 1 out of the 5"

"And that's all you're going to know"

"Fine. So what are you doing in the Mountains?" Ming Mei asked

"I went for a walk" Shen replied.

Ming Mei rolled her eyes again. She looked at Shen, she wasn't that bad looking. Black Hair, it wasn't too long, but it wasn't too short either. It was little bit shaggy; he was tall, with broad shoulders. Shen felt her gaze on him "What"

"Nothing" Ming Mei answered. Shen smirked and walked on.

"The exit is just over this hill"

"Hill, more like a miniature mountain" Ming Mei mumbled while climbing up. Ming Mei stopped half way "are we there yet?"

"C'mon, just a few more steps and we'll be at the top" Ming Mei groaned, and climbed up more.

After what felt like forever they finally reached the top. Ming Mei sat down in the snow tired from the climb, and looked at the view that was before her.

"Wow, how beautiful is that" Ming Mei breathed

"It is quite the view isn't it" Shen agreed. "We'll stay here for a bit before continuing on" Shen, turned to see if Ming Mei was listening, but realized she had fallen asleep.

"Wow, that was quick" Shen said quietly. Shen decided to let Ming Mei rest for a little while. He watched her in the snow sleeping soundly; however, he hadn't the slightest clue on how she could be comfortable because she was lying in the snow…again. Shen closed his eyes to rest them but he opened them back up again, the sun was halfway down.

"Mei, Mei wake up, we have to keep moving" Shen whispered shaking Ming Mei slightly.

"Mmm, 5 more minutes mom" Ming Mei mumbled. Shen raised an eyebrow, but continued to shake her. "Uuugh, fine"

"We have to keep moving, the Sun's nearly down and I want to be out of the mountains before it gets dark" Shen held out his hand. Ming Mei stared at his hand for a second, before taking it; Shen pulled her up to her feet.

"Thanks, so how much farther till we actually find land?" Ming Mei asked

"Not long, come one we should get going"

"Mm...Mulan?"

"Shang?" Mulan turned around

"Oh my god, I thought I'd never see you again"

"You and me both"

"Where are we?"

"In a Mongol Prison"

"Oh, is that all, you seem calm"

"When you're here for as many years as I was, you tend to get tired of fighting and just go with it…"

"I'm Sorry" Mulan said apologetically

"For What?"

"I would've looked for you if it weren't for Ming Mei. I didn't want her to grow up without a mother either"

"That's understandable"

Shang and Mulan got quiet when a Mongol walked by checking up on them. When he left, Shang sighed deeply.

"Mulan, I over heard them talking a couple days ago….Ming's in danger." Shang said looking dead into Mulan's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Ming Mei was swept over by the warm heat the second they left the mountains. Ming Mei looked back to see where she had just come from.

"Come on, let's walk up a little bit farther and then we can rest for the night" Shen said waiting for Ming Mei up ahead. Ming Mei sighed and walked towards Shen. She wondered what happened to her mother; she wanted to know where the 3 soldiers went; she wondered if her father was okay; but, most importantly, she wondered about Shen.

'There's something about him that isn't right, but I can't put my finger on it

Ming Mei thought.

Shen and Ming Mei walked for another couple hours before setting up camp. Neither one of them had a tent, so they had to sleep on the hard ground. Ming Mei watched as Shen went to go find some branches for the fire. 'He's really cute, I must say. My head says no, my heart says maybe, I'm confused' Ming Mei noted.

"This should be enough for the time being" Shen said dropping the branches in a pile. Ming Mei watched as he rub 2 of the many sticks together to make heat, which turned into a roaring fire.

"It's really warm over here, why do we need a fire?" Ming Mei asked

"Because, we're still near the mountains so it gets rather cold during the night" Shen replied laying down, looking up at the sky.

Neither Ming Mei nor Shen got much sleep that night. Not because the ground was so hard, but it was the fact that they talked majority of the time. They talked about random things, if a topic just popped into one's head, they would have a whole discussion about it.

"This is fun, I feel like I can tell you anything" Ming Mei said. Shen turned his head so he was facing Ming Mei. Her face glowed with the fire before her. 'Gosh she's beautiful' Shen thought "Right back at you". Ming Mei smiled and lowered herself onto the ground, and started to drift off into sleep. Shen watched her sleep for a few minutes before falling asleep himself.

When he woke up the next morning, he found that Ming Mei wasn't there. He turned his head left and right to see if he could see her, and then he did.

"I come bearing breakfast" Ming Mei smiled as she held out a pomegranate.

"Thanks" Shen smiled taking the pomegranate. "How'd you sleep?"

"I've had better days"

"What, you didn't like the ground?"

"No, the ground I can deal with. The bugs, a whole different story" Shen, chuckled at Ming Mei. 'I love that smile' Ming Mei thought.

'Geez, her smile is addicting' noted Shen 'I wonder if it's illegal to look that good'

The two teenagers finished off their pomegranates and got up to continue on with their adventure.

"Last night, you told me you felt like you could tell me anything. Why won't you tell me the real reason why you were walking through those Mountains?" Shen asked while walking

"::sigh:: It's a long story" Ming Mei replied

"Well, it's a long journey….wherever we're going. Civilization is no where near here"

"When I was just a baby, my father was taken away from me…" Ming Mei told the whole story with Shen listening intensively.

"Wow, so this journey is about finding your father" Shen said after Ming Mei finished

"Yea…and the thing is, I have no idea where I'm going"

"That's rough,"

"Now I have a question for you"

"Okay, shoot"

"What were _you_ doing in the mountains?"

":: Silence::"

"Hello?" Ming Mei asked waving her hand in front of her face.

"I…that day was the day my mother died. She and I always went up to the mountains to have a little picnic in the snow. Odd I know, but mother loved the snow."

"What happened to her?"

"Let's just say she was in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay. That was a long time ago."

"So…where are we?" Ming Mei asked after the longest silence ever.

"Mongol Territory"


End file.
